


Capti

by Muffindragon227



Series: Never Have I Ever [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic Shop, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She was going to kill him. She was definitely going to kill him. <b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisanna asked for a favor, and Bickslow has his own plans. (5 minute one-shot)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capti

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my Never Have I Ever 5 minute challenges. 
> 
> I was caught on "Never have I ever written the trapped together trope" and the couple provided was Bixanna.

She was going to kill him. She was definitely going to kill him. 

“What part of don’t touch anything didn’t you understand!” Lisanna hissed, as she whipped her head around to glare at Bixlow.

He grinned back at her. “Whoops?”

“You idiot! Now we’re trapped in here all night! Mira’s gonna kill me when she finds out.” 

Really this couldn’t have gone much worse. She’d only wanted to sneak in, grab a simple charm bracelet from the back of her sister’s shop and sneak out. It should have been simple, she’d only asked for his help to get past the barrier spell on the front door, and she’d only asked Bixlow because he hung out with Freed and thus would know how to undo it, and wouldn’t rat her out. 

“You need to calm down. I could think of worse things than spending the night alone with you, trapped in your sister’s magic shop.” 

Yep, definitely gonna kill him.


End file.
